far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Captain's Log
Transcript of a captain's log found on a derelict Eastern ship in the Eganian Sea. Day 1 This journal will serve as official documentation for the fifteenth treasure voyage to the Shijonian archipelago. This voyage will utilize the Soma route and will dock in the ports of Hikari Island, Galleon Island, Hsieh, and the Duchy of Tsang. The fleet is composed of her majesty's ships: Ong and Shanzhou with a combined crew of thirty men and this trip has been estimated by my navigator to span a duration of 32 days as the winds have been favorable as of late. Day 2 One day has passed since our departure from the capital port, the crew is experienced and hardy with a few exceptions among the deckhands and have observed proper discipline, our food supplies should suffice to last the majority of the voyage and any supplies we may be lacking in can be acquired at any of our stop-overs in the colonies. Day 6 I write this from the dock of Hikari as we wait for favorable winds for our journey to Galleon island. Three barrels of mangoes and the imperial princess' weight in Sako pearls has been loaded onto the sister ship; Shanzou's cargo hold. Some of the men; notably the Sailmaker has fallen ill from irresponsible consumption of alcohol and will be processed for appropriate disciplinary actions upon our return to the capital. The governor has not reported any significant discrepancy in terms of the island's day to day activities, with minor or otherwise irrelevant information recorded on the first mate's log. Day 7 One of the deckhands is presumed to have deserted the voyage and remained on Hikari island, we were already off-schedule and as such have taken no action to recover a potentially mutinous sailor and have instead assigned the local guard to search for the man and have him handed over to passing patrol vessels. Day 12 We set anchor off the coast of Galleon island and dispatched Officer Hamada along with two other sailors in rowboat in order to collect the according tribute. They arrived half the day later with multiple planks of tropical wood and various sea shells. Their reports also indicate increased sightings of the Eowyn Falcon flying from the East towards Trepheon which may bode well for hunters and trappers this season. Day 15 I directed the Ong towards the port of Hsieh and found the port to be missing a greeting party. After docking a landing party was dispatched inland, returning an hour later to report that the inhabitants of the colony were gone, I took it upon myself as the captain to venture out and inspect the place for myself and found it utterly devoid of life. Unfortunately I am unable to deduce any logical explanation for this but I would find it wise to take note that the colonists of Hsieh were a group of 10 elves and their loyalties may not have lay with The Empire. As we were pulling away from Hsieh the navigator called out to me, pointing back at the island which was now bustling with people, even more than we had originally anticipated, as we pulled back into port we were greeted by an enormous host of humans who were confused at our departure without taking their tribute. Any and all mentions by me or by the crew of the previous abandonment of the island has been met with bewilderment and they insist that there had been a mistake somewhere on our part. Day 16 We have voted to conduct an investigation into this island, we boarded the ship once more and met with our sister ship to discuss our discoveries and the decision to stay and investigate the isle. Many of us noticed that the crew of the Shanzou acted in a weary, almost paranoid fashion around us, seemingly attempting to physically avoid us and minimize contact. Regardless, the investigation will proceed as planned. We searched every home, record, and journal on this damned island and every single person here appears to be genuine and a productive member of the empire. Everyone was born here or moved to the colony from the capital and the shipping logs prove it,and for the love of the Divine there hasn't been a mention of the elves either. Day 17 We left, as we approached the Shanzou we saw them on the decks, screaming every matter of curse at us and even loosing a few arrows at our deck, they sailed far off course. Traitors clearly but how? I knew Captain Le Zheng like I knew my own mind, where is the love for your brother? I have set the ship on a pursuit course, the voyage must wait. Day 19 We boarded them and it was a blood bath, what we saw was beyond any of our comprehension, devolved into huddled beasts clawing at their own flesh speaking in screeches horrible to hear. We had no choice but to destroy their mortal bodies as their souls were clearly no more, what I once loved as my own family was no more. Lim was lost in the fighting and we are far off course, Divine help us. Day 25 I believe we've found our way back, we bring shame but at the least we will get to see our loved ones again. Day 35 The supplies are exhausted and we've had no choice but to start eating the tribute. I see them at night though, the bloodshot eyes, the faded pupils, my brothers I loved them. Empress show this poor soul the love which you have given our blessed kingdom, please. Day 48 I saw more of them.. They found a way to corrupt my own crew, I heard the screaming from the hold and I came running down. The surgeon was as one of those beasts, caked in blood and a stench.. that indescribable stench. We had to end him too, I know my crew is weary and the old man was loved but we had no choice. This damned sea claws at that which I love, there'll be nothing left by the end of it. Day 49 Wretched old fool they call me, murderer. Do they not know I love them as my sons? Can they not feel the love? Many of them are as they were as well.. Ragged beasts that no man who yet had eyes to see the horror and a ear to hear the shrieks could stand. They dare to strike at the hand that lovingly feeds them. Day 56 The food is gone, forgive me my love but I must call a man forth for our good if my crew is to survive... A father loves and feeds his children. Day 67 As we set down Nazam's body I saw him, it. His mouth, the blood on his fingernails, his eyes. I saw it on all that surrounded me, beasts surrounding me with knives.. My family, I loved them.. They find peace in the cargo hold. Day 80 The food is gone. Everyone is gone. But in my solitude I have realized one thing: someone loves us, and his warmth envelops us all. Someone loves us... His love is enough for me. Day 93 The stars are beautiful tonight.